A Whole New World
by 1bluespark1
Summary: This is my take on Sonny and Chad with kids. Read as they handle preganacy, babies, and a teenage niece they care for. Thanks JoeBroFan for letting me use the idea. Mine not like hers. please read. better summary inside. rated t to be safe. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello this is my first official story. It's about Sonny and Chad raising their kids. I would like to thank JoeBroFan for letting me use the idea. If you have read her story I promise mine isn't copying. If you haven't read it then you should it's amazing and dramatic and heartfelt you really should read it. Anyway here's my story I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny's POV **

"Tawni could you do me a huge favor?" I asked my best friend since our days on So Random. I stayed close to pretty much everyone on So Random except for Zora. She moved to South America and became a spy a few years ago. Grady and Nico are still best friends. Tawni and Nico got married a little after my own wedding. At that moment I was really glad Tawni and I stayed so close. She was always there when I needed her. I and really needed her then.

"Sure anything. What do you need?" I knew I could always count on Tawni. She was my life savor.

"I need a pregnancy test." I was so embarrassed. I felt so strange asking this but I couldn't do it myself. The tabloids would go crazy. I didn't even know if I was pregnant. I didn't need the press jumping to conclusions.

"OMG Sonny how did this happen?"

"Tawni I think you know what happened. I mean Chad and I are married!" I knew it was a shock to Tawni. It was a shock to me too. I thought we were protected.

"I know what happened but I thought you were on the pill."

"I thought I was too. I guess it didn't work. Just please go the test." I couldn't believe I was possibly pregnant. I was only 21 years old. I was barely aloud to drink alcohol let alone raise a baby. I didn't even know if Chad would want the baby or if he would still want me. I could ruin his career. I thought I was a horrible wife.

"I'll be right over." The minutes after I hung up were possibly the most stressful minutes of my entire life. I thought Chad was going to hate me. I thought he was going to get a divorcé. I thought he was going to be furious. Tawni didn't take to long. I felt so relieved when she came through the door. She tossed me the pregnancy test and pushed me into the bathroom. I shakily peed on the small test. Tawni had bought 3. After I finished peeing on the stupid things I sat them on the counter and set the timer on my phone. I ran back out to Tawni.

"If it's positive how are you telling Claire?" Tawni asked as soon as I got out. I had completely forgotten Claire. I was more worried about telling my husband than my niece. Though Claire was more than a niece ever since my sister and her husband died a few years ago Chad and I have been taking care of her. The experience would be useful if I was pregnant. Claire was 13. She was just entering her teen years. I really hoped she wouldn't hate me.

"I don't know. I just hope she'll understand." After that we just sat there in silence. We both didn't know what to say and frankly we were too afraid to say anything we knew. Before I knew it my phone was beeping franticly.

"Tawni you check it I can't do it." She nodded and slowly walked over to the counter. She grabbed the text and checked them. I tried reading her face to find the answer but she was unreadable.

"Congratulations Sonny you're pregnant!" Tawni squealed. I passed out.

I woke up on a cold floor. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw Chad staring down at me with a nervous look on his face. I remember thinking great Tawni probably told him I was pregnant and now he's here to tell me he's filing for divorce, he's probably nervous because he thinks I'll hit him. I will.

"Sonny thank God. Don't scare me like that." Chad said once he noticed I was awake. That's strange he's being awfully nice to tell me he's leaving. My eyes immediately flashed to Tawni meaning to ask if she told him. Part of me wished she did so I didn't have to but the other part of me wanted to tell him myself so I could gauge his reaction. Tawni slowly shook her head so Chad couldn't see it. I was relieved that Chad wasn't leaving me. Yet.

"Well know that your awake I'll just be going." Tawni said bolting out the door. The pressure was on. I tried avoiding Chad. I walked in the kitchen and got an apple out of the refrigerator. I sat down on one of our stools but Chad started waking towards me. He knew something was up. I wasn't talking. I was a chatter box especially with Chad.

"Baby. What happened? Tawni just told me you went out cold. You scared me." He sounded so careful like he could hurt me at anytime. I felt so bad for making him leave work for me. I knew I had to tell him. I felt the tears slowly falling down my face.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." An apology was all I could get out. I was certain he would be furious. I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it gently. It helped me out a little.

"Sonny come on let's go sit on the couch and you can tell me what happened. I hate seeing you like this. I'm sure there is no need to apologize. I love you." He helped me out of the chair and practically carried me to the couch. All I could think was how horrible I was. All I was saying was a mix of I love you and I'm sorry. We sat on the couch and I knew I had to confess.

"Chad I'm pregnant!" I blurted between tears. I didn't give him time to say anything before I continued. "I know you probably don't want it but I love it all ready. I'm not giving it up. I'm sorry. I love you but I understand if you want to l-l-leave me." I was pretty strong until the very end.

"Why would I ever leave you? I'm not that stupid. Sonny you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm overjoyed were having a baby! What makes you think I wouldn't want it?" Chad asked sounding hurt. I was in shock. He loved me. He loved our baby. He still wanted me. He wasn't mad!

"Sorry I just thought you would hate me. I mean you're only 22 and you have you're whole career in front of you. I didn't think you would want me and our baby dragging you down." I couldn't believe he was happy.

"I will never stop loving you. I think you might want to go to the doctors just to make sure. And babe it's late let's go to bed." Chad picked me up and carried me to our room as soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

**A/N Hope you like it its going to get better I promise this chapter is kinda boring. Thanks for reading please tell me what you think. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of it characters. But I do own my room and I have a picture of Sterling Knight on my wall so that should count for something right? **

**Sonny's POV **

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I wondered who could have been cooking. Usually I was the first up and Chad had to go to work. For a second I thought someone broke in but I quickly realized that robbers wouldn't make pancakes. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen stood my wonderful husband flipping pancakes.

"Chad what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I knew why he stayed home and I hated it. He was risking his job to take care of me.

"I took off. I wanted to take care of you. We have to go pick up Claire soon from your mom's. She doesn't know anything yet but I told your mom. I hope that's okay." I was glad Claire didn't know yet. I was still afraid of upsetting her. She has already been hurt so much in her short lifetime I couldn't hurt her anymore.

"It's okay you told my mom. I don't exactly know how to tell Claire though. Thanks for staying home. I really need your help." I knew I should have wanted Chad to go to work. I felt so selfish but I just wanted Chad to stay by me, to help me tell everyone, to help me get through all this.

"It's no problem babe. Here have some breakfast." He shoved the pancakes in front of me and I started attacking. I was so hungry. What can I say I was eating for 2? After I finished shoving my face Chad helped me to the car and we were off. As soon as I saw my mother's house I started shaking.

"Chad I can't do this!" I was practically hyperventilating. I couldn't do it. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant. I didn't disserve it.

"Yes you can Sonny. Come on we have to go inside. I love you." Chad always knew what to say. Once he grabbed my hand I felt completely clam.

"I love you too. Thank you." We walked together hand-in-hand to the front door. I rang the doorbell and before I could even blink my mother busted through the door and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma again!" She said rubbing my belly. Chad and I were glowing but as soon as we saw Claire walk down the stairs we all straitened up.

"Yay! You guys are here. I can't wait to go home! I missed you both!" Claire was always so peppy just like her mother. My sister Julie died a few years ago but every time I look at Claire I am reminded of her.. She had her father's green eyes but everything else was Julie's. Her long medium brown hair was even cut like Julie's used to be. She was about 5'8 and inch taller than I was but still 4 inches shorter than Chad. I loved her so much. Claire practically sprinted out to the car. I hoped my mother wasn't too hard on her. Once she was outside mom started cooing over me again.

"Well Connie we don't want to leave Claire waiting to long we better get going." My mother could be a little overwhelming but I loved her anyway. I need to thank Chad for saving me. We went back to the car and found Claire bouncing in the back. She practically squealed when we got in.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WAS SO BORED!!!!" She yelled making me jump. Chad noticed and looked like he was about to yell at her but I gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare.' I knew I was too lax on her but Chad was always so tough together we were the perfect discipline. The whole ride home was completely silent and really awkward. Once we were finally home Claire tried running up to her room but I had to stop her.

"Claire, why don't you come with us to sit down with us on the couch?" I asked gently. She looked at me as if asking if she was in trouble. You could see in her face that she was remembering the past few days looking for anything she could have done. That couch was becoming the infamous for me telling people I was pregnant. Claire sat down looking at Chad and I with pure fear in her eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about. Sonny and I just have to tell you something." He must have noticed the fear too. We all walked over slowly and sat on the couch. Claire still seemed pretty nervous. I was nervous too.

"So what's up?" She asked unsure of what to say.

"Claire. Before we tell you we just want you to know we love you and nothing will ever change that. Okay?"

"You're not getting rid of me right?" She was almost in tears. It did sound like I was trying to get rid of her but I didn't know how else to phrase it.

"No Claire it's nothing like that. We would never do that. We love you as if you're our own." Chad answered before I could say anything. He was amazing at this. He would be such I great father. He knew how to handle these things.

"Chad's right we love you. Well I don't know how to say this but… um I'm pregnant!" Claire was frozen for a second be for she let out an ear slitting scream. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but when she started hugging me and Chad and jumping up and down I took it as a good thing.

"AH! I am so happy! I'm going to be a cousin!"

"I'm sure you'll be more like a big sister!" Chad interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me Cooper!" At least I rubbed off on her a little bit. "Anyway! I'm going to my room now. I'll let you guys do adult pregnant people things now!" After she skipped off Chad looked at me with a cocky grin on his face.

"Well you heard her lets do adult pregnant people stuff now." He said while attacking my face with kisses. We some how made it to our room before attacking each other. I made sure to lock the door so Claire didn't get a view of something I was sure she didn't want to see.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Give me a review tell me what you think. Reviews are really appreciated The next chapter is my favorite so far so if you review you'll get it faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(2 days later) **

**Sonny's POV **

"Claire come on down. I have to go to the doctors." I yelled up the stairs to my overexcited teenage niece. Claire came rushing sown the stairs with in a few seconds. I just shook my head. She took the news of me being pregnant way better than I thought. She hadn't stopped talking about it since I told her. She had the whole thing planned out. She had the room, the name, everything. She ran out to the car and hoped into the front seat. She better have been happy Chad wasn't home he never let her sit in the front. The ride there was very quite. Claire looked like she was contemplating something the whole way there. I wondered what she could be worried about. I was the one going to have a baby.

Once in the waiting room Claire finally expressed her concern. "Aunt Sonny what if you're not pregnant? I really want to be a cousin/ big sister figure." I was shocked. That had been what she was worried about. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her back. I could see the tears silently rolling down her cheek.

"Sweetie If I'm not pregnant Chad and I will just try some more but all of the test came back positive. I'm pretty sure you're going to be a cousin /big sister figure. Oh and you don't have to call me Aunt." I knew Claire got all worked up over little things but I didn't think she wanted me to have a kid so bad. She eventually stopped crying and straitened up but by that time I was called in to the room. Claire stayed in the waiting room while I walked into the doctor's office.

**Claire's POV**

I couldn't believe Aunt Sonny and Uncle Chad were having a baby. I couldn't believe I was going to be a cousin. Uncle Chad said I would be more like a big sister but I felt bad saying that. I felt like I was taking there lives away from them. Aunt Sonny was now in the doctor's office finding out how far along she is. I was so worried about Aunt Sonny, the baby, and even Uncle Chad but I didn't know why. I knew they would probably all be fine but I couldn't help but worry they wouldn't be. I had always been a worry wart but it got worse after I lost my mom. I was just so worried they would leave me. I was afraid they would get hurt. Aunt Sonny defiantly needed to be more careful. She needed to relax more. She did everything at home when Uncle Chad was gone. I decided to do more things for myself. I didn't need Aunt Sonny for everything.

Yeah! I could clean and cook well maybe not cook but I could try. Sonny needed me and so did the baby. I felt so responsible for their well being. My mom always told I expected too much of myself. I wish my mom was still here. She would know exactly what to do. She would take care of Aunt Sonny and help Uncle Chad when he gets frustrated or worked up. I knew I could wish all I wanted but she couldn't come back. Before I could dwell on it Sonny was back out. Wow that was fast. She signed something then came over to me but before she got to me I got to her and began drilling her with questions.

"How did it go? You are pregnant right? How far along are you? Can I get you anything? Are We going home?" I asked all in one breath.

"Whoa one at a time! Let me see uh. Fine. Yes. 2 and a half months. No. Yes?" **(A/N for those of you who don't under stand that's How did it go- fine You are pregnant right – yes How far along are you- 2 and a half months. Can I get you anything- no. Are we going home-Yes.) **2 and a half months!! How could she be so far along! I was so excited! That meant the baby should be born in middle January! That so soon! I began to wonder what Aunt Sonny was going to do when I went back to school. How could she drive me to school and live with out my help? I would just have to make sure Uncle Chad took off from his stupid job. I mean what kind of job is acting anyway? It's all pretend. I grew out of that when I was little. Aunt Sonny said she used to be an actor too but sometimes I just didn't believe it. Aunt Sonny could never be so fake. I didn't like that she was a singer but it was better than acting. We walked out of the hospital and back to the car. I hopped in the front again and hoped Uncle Chad wouldn't get home before us.

"Aunt Sonny could I have a cell phone?" I know that sounds selfish but I didn't want a cell phone for the same reasons every other girl in the world wanted one. I didn't have anyone to text. I was pretty much a loner. I wanted one because if anything happened to Aunt Sonny and I was the only one around then I wanted to be able to call Uncle Chad or grandma or the hospital.

"Sure I don't see why not. I think it's about time you got one anyway. Let's go now. Oh and you don't have to call me Aunt." Wow! That was easy.

"No I'll have Uncle Chad drive me. You need to go rest." I couldn't believe she was doing so many things. She should have been resting and staying home. I couldn't have her driving me all around town.

"Claire I'm pregnant not disable." I still thought she should go home but it wasn't worth the fight. I knew once Aunt Sonny made her mind there was no changing it. She was extremely stubborn. We drove to the phone store and Aunt Sonny let me pick anyone I wanted. She said Uncle Chad made more than enough money. I guess that was a plus side to his stupid job. He kept us supported. I ended up picking and IPhone 3G. it looked so cool with all its apps and I could all my music on it.

Once we where home I ran up to my room and plugged my phone in to charge. Since I had nothing to do for once I took a long look around my room and took everything in. Aunt Sonny painted for me when I first moved in. It was a chocolaty brown on the walls and the ceiling. My bed spread was brown and white zebra print. Aunt Sonny said it would last the test of time and it would never be too little kidish. I agreed.

I hoped I could help decorate the baby's room too. I wanted to help in every way with this baby. Aunt Sonny and Uncle Chad deserved a kid. They deserved a real family not just some drop off niece they are forced to take care of. I knew they loved me but I thought it was time they had their own child. They could be happy. They could be a real family. 

**A/N This one is short but I like it. It's in Claire's POV and I kind of based her off me. I just think it's sweet. Anyway I didn't get as many review as I would have liked. :( PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! I'm sad :(. Please review **


End file.
